


December 24th

by orphan_account



Series: Dreams [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Or Is It?, what we've all been waiting for folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows it by now. Knows that Dean's his brother. He can see it in every one of Dean's movements, can sense it in his words.<br/><br/>It doesn't stop Sam from wanting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 24th

Sam knows it by now. Knows that Dean's his brother. He can see it in every one of Dean's movements, can sense it in his words.  
  
It doesn't stop Sam from wanting him.  
  
Which is fucked up, yes, but Sam never said he wasn't. In fact, he wants Dean even more now. He wants Dean to realize how completely connected they've been this whole time and that they hadn't even realized it.  
  
Dean wants to take him to Christmas Eve dinner with his family. He's been talking animatedly about it, his eyes lit up bright and his hands gesturing wildly. Sam loves seeing Dean like this; he knows that if they'd been raised together Dean wouldn't be so open. He'd be all about protecting his little brother from every little danger, something Sam noticed young Dean was starting to do.  
  
He still has the baggie of coins Dean gave him on their last Christmas. He wonders if Dean would remember if Sam showed them to him. He can picture it now, the disbelieving look on Dean's face. And then Sam realizes he'd been zoning out while Dean was talking, glancing from his eyes to his lips.  
  
He decides, fuck it, and pulls Dean close to him, kissing his lips, cutting him off from the sentence he'd been in the middle of. He waits a second before he feels Dean kissing him back, slowly but eagerly. They break apart and breathe for a moment, Dean's sweet breath on Sam's cheek.  
  
"Of course I'd like to meet your family tonight," Sam says, grinning.  
  
Dean blushes cutely, and Sam knows the question he wants to ask. What about Brady? He doesn't, though, which Sam is grateful for. Fuck Brady.  
  
He kisses Dean again, just once, chastely, and Dean's blush deepens. They're both smiling, though.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
